Can it really be my life or am I Different!
by LightHope1
Summary: Zoe has changed from the days in the digital world. SHe loves life and oves running the best! Her friends support her but the drift. She has feelings for 2 guys but yet maybe not. She can't understand her life without being labeled Different.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Whenever, Forever!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Of Course I would love too.not that I could ever do that!  
  
Izumi: 17(Zoe) Koji: 17 Takaya: 17 Tommy: 14 Jp: 18  
  
"Ready Set Go!" yelled Zoe's Coach. The girl ran the dash with all her heart. She loved running since the frontier days she had been into the outdoor thing. Zoe had joined the outdoor club, track team and cross-country. She went to Connelly High School were the best and the brightest went. She was one of the top 10 smartest kids for her grade and had long blond hair. The team mascot was the bear and cheerleaders were superior. The Coach Ms. Tyrone clapped as Zoe ran into the finish line, "If you can run like that Friday Zoe! We will surely get to the Districts!" Ms. Tyrone said. "Thanks Coach! I can't wait for the districts were going to make it all the way this year!" Zoe called as she headed towards the girl's locker room. After running, she would always pass the soccer field in hope to see her old friend, Takuya! She knew he was team captain and got better each day just like her. Her friendships with the frontier kids faded and came back. She never ignored them but the never really talked. She remembered that Koji was never in the sport thing and loved student council or the 'Connelly' newspaper. She thought he was president or something. JP went into the football team and was head squad leader of defense. Tommy openly went into helping little kids learn to read.  
She turned away from the field, and headed strait for the showers. She was drenched in sweat and need to get ready for pizza night at her house. As she got dressed and headed towards the school locker's for her books she saw a girl running towards her. Zoe turned her head in time to see, Sheena grabbing her arm.  
  
"Sheena what's wrong? Sheena?" Zoe begged.  
  
Sheena's long brown hair whip lashed around her head and yelled, "Koji is going to kill you if you're not at his party!"  
  
"Sheena I look horrible let me go home and change!" Zoe mumbled. " Anyways I never have gone before does it matter?"  
  
Sheena put on her famous puppy face, "Come on, I don't want to go by myself and fine you can just live with what your wearing!"  
  
Zoe was wearing fusion colored t-shirt, with on white strip and blue jeans, sandals, and fusion hat! (Same as one used in frontier days) Sheena looked over her friend and smiled, "You look fine and if you have to leave early then fine!"  
  
They both headed to Koji's house. It was huge with large glass windows and it was three stories. It basically was a mansion, nothing compared to her parents small house on Ferret Drive with only two stories. The door swung open and a young man, called names please!  
  
"My name is Sheena and this is my best buddy Zoe!" Sheena mumbled.  
  
On a stage, in the back of the house stood 1 young women singing her heart out about love, friendship and other stuff. Sheena left Zoe for a short time heading strait for Koji. As long as Zoe knew, Sheena had a huge crush on Koji. When Zoe told her that they used to be really close friends, Sheena wanted to know all about it.  
Zoe headed for the refreshment table; it was so rare that she ever went to parties. Zoe thought that Sheena's 16th birthday party was the last one she had went to. It had to be because that's where Koji had told her what everyone was doing. She remembered one thing that night though; he never asked her what she did. As she grabbed a Brisk, a boy with shaggy brown hair and goggles around his neck, did the same.  
  
"Hey, this is my Brisk, get another one!" Zoe mumbled. Her long blond hair was in her face again. She never had it down anymore it was better that way. The pony hairstyle was her best friend.  
  
The boy let go of the Brisk, and shoved her hair back, "Zoe is it really you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yea, what does it mean to you.(Zoe looked up then) Takuya its you!" Zoe yelled, Before that she was clinging to him and looking up at his face. He so had changed, his face was so sweet and then it distorted when he heard a girl calling his name.  
  
"Takuya! Takuya do you have my Brisk!" yelled so familiar Maria Landmark, Head of Cheerleading squad and won every boys heart she talked to. She untangled her hands from his back and shoved the Brisk into his hand. "Best not make her mad, Takuya!" Zoe muttered. Zoe swerved towards another table but before she could Maria yelled, " Next time, you get near my boyfriend, watch your back! That track meet you want to win might be in trouble." Zoe looked over her shoulder and then smiled, "Don't worry, any guy who goes out with you must be really smart!" Her smiled vanished when she saw Marina's arms around Takuya's waist and nuzzling into him.  
  
She ran into Koji's bathroom area and shut the door laying against it and tears streaming down her pretty face. Finally after 30 minutes people started to anger easily with the bathroom closed and Zoe wiped her eyes and grabbed her bag and headed towards the many gardens, in his back yard.  
  
Sheena was in the back of Zoe's mind and Takuya and Koji were right in front. She sat on the bench under a willow tree and the breeze blowing her hair. The evening was near and her mother was probably wondering where she was. As she was about to stand up, Zoe was confronted by a young adult, Koji is that you? He nodded and stood as stiff as a board, "Zoe thanks for coming to my party!"  
  
"It was educational Koji really I learned a lot about friends and people." Zoe muttered.  
  
"I really have to go home now sorry I can't talk much but I need to drag Sheena out too before her mom gets sick with worry!" Zoe called after walking towards the dance floor.  
  
It had to be a slow song, She saw Takuya dancing with Marina and some how Marina must of seen her because she kissed him and Zoe's eyes blurred but she kept looking for Sheena! Sheena was missing from the party. Someone told Zoe later that she left earlier that night crying her eyes out over Koji. Apparently, Koji had told her that he likes someone else and that she needed to stop bugging him. Zoe got a ride home from Koji at Midnight and her mom was very angry! So now Zoe was hurt and so was her best friend. Koji wanted her to know something really important and she wouldn't even listen, Takuya was worried over Zoe and could it get worst. I really hope you like this one! Please review at least 3. You're the Greatest! Thanks,  
LightHope1 


	2. Life can turn good and then taken away a...

Chapter 2: Life can turn good and then taken away as fast as you got it  
  
"Zoe!" Yelled her mother. "Your grounded no more parties miss and don't even think that other then academics and sports you must be home by 7pm latest."  
  
Zoe half heard her; she was already partially up the stairs by now and who cares. Zoe plopped onto her bed already wanting to disappear so her mom and dad wouldn't upset her anymore. Her head was spinning, she still wished she was in the 5th grade hanging with her old buddies and be in the digital world.  
  
The next morning, she woke early to warm up for the run in the meet. She ran as hard as she ever had. She ran past Koji's house then Takuya's. As she past his house, the red convertible was already there, only meant one thing, Marina!  
Zoe knew what she had to do! She turned around and headed strait for Takuya's house. His mom answered the door, "Who might you be?" She asked. "Hi, I am Zoe! Takuya knows me from school can I talk to him?" she asked. Takuya's mom's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I am really sorry but he's in the living room with some other company." She muttered. " I will tell him you dropped by though, Zoe it was? Ok, I will tell him." Takuya's moms closed the door on Zoe's face.  
Zoe looked around the porch, there was were Takuya and the gang hung out during the late summer in middle school. They would play tag have lemonade with pizza. So many memories, She needed to leave and fast. Takuya's mom closed the door and headed towards the living room. Marina was glaring at Takuya, "Why can't you come and pick me up this afternoon?" "I just can't Marina I promised someone a long time ago to go some where!" Marina's shouted, "I know it's that Zoe girls meet. If you go Takuya, First I will never talk to you again and then I will make your friend's life a living war zone." Takuya stood up, "Never ever make threats at my friends! Get out I mean it Marina and if you get near my friends or Zoe your life will be a war zone." Marina shoved him and walked out of the house slamming the door. Zoe by now was running an old truck path at she sometimes used as a short cut to school. She heard a car behind her. Zoe swerved towards the black car honking behind her. "Zoe, need a ride!" Koji shouted from the rolled down window. She nodded and getting into the car she told all him her thoughts and feeling. As the car pulled into the driveway of the school, Zoe and Koji hopped out of the car. The meet started in 20 minutes, JP, Kouchi, Koji, Tommy were already in the stands, snacks ready and shouting Zoe's name also. Coach Tyrone gave Zoe the major pep talk and the whole team clapped and hugged. Zoe looked over her shoulder to find her true friends rutting her on. Takuya was not in sight, her eyes fell downcast and Marina ran up to her. "So, Zoe you won Takuya!" she mocked. "What do you mean Marina, Takuya's just a friend I never would come between you too." Zoe muttered. "Well he thinks other then that Zoe! I found Koji more cool anyways so you can have him." She laughed. Marina swung her shoulder length blond hair as she ran toward her squad. Zoe didn't get it; her mind was on alert with memories of the crew. Marina made no since; she had to be shoving her twisted thoughts into Zoe head. Takuya ran towards the track field, hair in mess zone, goggles around neck, red t-shirt and the works, he spotted Zoe on the waiting line for the race, she seemed out of place. He ran strait for her but Marina stopped in front of him. "Hey soccer boy, what's the big deal?" she said. "Let me threw Marina, I got to talk to Zoe before the race." He yelled. "Sorry, Takuya but I can't let that happen!" she mocked. Takuya, who never shoved girls, did! He was angry with her and need to tell Zoe that he felt about her. Zoe was at the starting line stretching and then Koji ran up to her. "You going to be ok?" Koji asked. Zoe nodded and then she hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much for everything! Even if he doesn't show I will win for sure." She said. "I got faith in you Zoe, You will win!" he said before heading towards the stands. Zoe's heard the name she was racing and she nearly collapsed. It read on the sheet Zoe O. vs. Marina Landmark. Takuya grabbed Zoe before she fainted.  
  
"Hey, I am here!" Takuya said in a soft voice. Zoe realized someone was holding her. She looked up to see Takuya telling her she was going to beat Marina and how sorry he was. She only nodded and some how a new power flowed threw her it felt like nothing could stop her. She stretched and looked over at Marina who was just as ready. The bell rang and they were off. She heard her coach yelling, "Zoe keep it up, Come on you can do it!" Then her friends slammed there shoes against the stands floor so did the rest of the team. She knew she could do this. The wind was with her and her spirit already at the finish line pulling her towards it. Marina was neck to neck with Zoe but some how Zoe pulled a head and won the race. The crowd lurched and cheered as Zoe ran toward the team. She was smiling and she knew the finals would be soon. The team, tapped her on the back, everyone clapped. This was a day to remember; Zoe would never forget it and she had everything she ever wanted. The most important person had really made it and she could never take that smile away.  
Then her world, turned upside down, a man about JP age went crazy. The first gunshot went off. Everyone hit the floor but somebody didn't make it in time.  
  
I know it's a little of a cliffhanger. But you're going to love next chapter. I really hope you like this one! Please review at least 3. You're the Greatest! Thanks,  
LightHope1 


	3. A trip back in time

Chapter 3: A Trip Back in Time  
  
Zoe watched as they young man fell to the floor, blood going everywhere. She lurched forward and grabbed the black shirted kid. "Come on kid, don't die on me!" she said.  
  
She looked at the kid with the gun, it was JP.Her eyes jumped from the tip of the gun to where it was going to hit next. The man swung it towards no one important. Zoe's tears were falling to the ground with no effort at all when the police came. Her life was changed forever. A young man, now dying in her arms, her old friend going to jail and her life tainted forever. The ambulance came and went. Most of the kids had left with their parents; it had to be the weekend her parents went on a trip to the ocean.  
  
She walked out of the locker rooms, new clothes on and headed towards the soccer field instead of home. She wore blue jeans with glitter designs on the sides, a white t-shirt, with a fusion colored strip and a hat that matched. Her backpack swung at her side as the dirty field met her sandals. Something grabbed at her; it was pulling hard now, not stopping for one moment. It covered her in darkness and she fainted.  
  
Zoe woke up on a hard cold ledge of rock. One side of her face was covered with a huge scratch reaching from her eyebrow to lower lip. She struggled to her feet. Her outfit was perfect still but her sandals lay next to her. She put them on and looked around; where she was she had no clue. The land was a set, large layer of rock jetted out of the land. A huge lake surrounded her and to her right the waves washed up beside her. The wind was powerful from where she was standing, it was pulling at her ponytail, the lose strands waving against her face. She grabbed her bag and went exploring. When she reached a ledge leading to the center, which was surrounded, with whirlpools! It was like a flashback.the digital world came to mind. How was it possible that she was here and not in the real world.  
  
Zoe's mind went on over load.No Way! She thought! Her lower lip quivered, the last time she was here was 6 years past and that was on the adventure. She kept saying to her self, " This is a dream, a dream, a dream!" Eight figures in the mist were coming toward her she froze and saw who they were. A tall young guy with goggles and brown hair dislocated came towards her! Her first thought was, "Takuya is that him? No wait it can't be NO Way? Who is this person?"  
  
Zoe was about to dive into the bushes when she stopped herself. The guy finally stopped in front of her. Before he could speak, an evil digimon came out of nowhere. All eight people yelled, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Patamon, and Gatomon! The digimon digivolved and won the fight with ease.  
  
Zoe was freaked, "What the world?" Finally the brown haired boy turned toward her, "Hey, who are you?" Zoe felt light headed and collapsed.  
  
Sorry, I ended it so early but I wanted it to stops for sometime! See yea later, LightHope1 


End file.
